


Ladies' Night

by hipsquare



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gals being pals, Making Out, Masturbation, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare
Summary: Dorothea invites the Black Eagles girls to a "ladies' night" at her dorm. Only Petra shows up. They braid each other's hair, do each other's makeup... and a little more than that, too.Re-upload.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 32





	Ladies' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Had this uploaded on my old main AO3, thought I should upload it again here!

The affair initially started out as what Dorothea advertised as a “Ladies’ Night” for the Black Eagles, except that nobody but Petra showed up to Dorothea’s dorm. Edelgard was occupied doing something or other with Hubert and Bernadetta was… Bernadetta. While Dorothea had pouted when it was only Petra at her door just as the sun started to set in the sky, she quickly pepped up and welcomed Petra inside. 

Things had escalated between them quickly, even if Dorothea did have the purest of intentions when she invited Petra over. When Petra asked what constituted as a “ladies’ night out” and what Dorothea had in mind, Dorothea had also answered purely… despite her own feelings for Petra, which were that of a crush. “We can do each other’s makeup and nails, and oooh, you can teach me to braid your hair like you do in Brigid!” Dorothea had answered her, and the pair had done just that together. Dorothea filed Petra’s nails down (and admittedly had a few _thoughts_ as she did so), and she applied makeup to her nails and her cheeks. In turn, Petra had done Dorothea’s brunette hair up into braids like they did back in Brigid. Dorothea had been so delighted, she’d tackled Petra to the bed and snuggled her her nose into the crook of Petra’s neck. Petra laughed and squirmed underneath Dorothea.

“Dorothea, your hair is tickling me!” She giggled, and Dorothea took that as her cue to lift her arms and begin to tickle Petra’s sides. When she did, Petra squealed adorably. “Dorothea, you are filling me with laughter! Please, do be stopping or else I’ll…!”

Dorothea didn’t relent on her attack of tickles. In fact, she intensified them with the wiggle of her fingers, until Petra cried out for her to stop in a voice that was admittedly…

“Ahn, stop, _Dorothea!_ ”

… erotic.

Dorothea lifted her head back from the crook of Petra’s neck and stared down at her, face slightly red. Petra’s chest heaved as she caught her breath, and a smile was on her face until she noticed Dorothea’s expression. Even Dorothea herself would admit that she wasn’t the type to be easily flustered, but Petra’s voice then was just so…

“Dorothea? Are you alright?” Petra questioned, and she reached a hand up to tenderly touch the side of Dorothea’s cheek. “Your face has a redness.”

Dorothea laughed, and was surprised to find that she sounded as breathless as she did once her voice escaped her. Dorothea reached up and placed her hand over the hand of Petra’s that was on her cheek. Petra’s hand felt almost cold compared to the heat in her cheeks. “I’m fine,” Dorothea said, and then, she licked her lips. They’d become dry before she even realized. Dorothea’s eyes narrowed and she said, “It’s just that Petra-chan’s cuteness caught me off guard, is all! Your little squeals were so precious, it made me want to eat you right up,” Dorothea finished, having managed to gain back some of her flirtatious composure.

Petra blinked her eyes, and her own cheeks filled with a bright blush. Dorothea’s moisturized lips parted, but before Dorothea could change the subject at hand, Petra said, “Then… does Dorothea want to? Be eating me.”

Dorothea’s heart skipped in her chest at Petra’s question, but something inside of her told her to keep going with this. She planted her hands on either side of Petra’s shoulders and said, “Are you sure, Petra-chan? I won’t be able to hold back if you give me permission…” Dorothea said so almost dangerously.

Petra looked at Dorothea thoughtfully. “I am…” Dorothea could see that her eyes were suddenly wanton. Petra looked absolutely delectable underneath her, pink from ear to her ear, and her lips slightly gaped. “I am sure, Dorothea. Perhaps… you could be kissing me?”

A moment passed, and then a cat-like grin spread against Dorothea’s lips. They quirked upwards at the corners, and Dorothea leaned her face down towards Petra’s. At Petra’s request for a kiss, all of Dorothea’s apprehension had disappeared. Instead, that hesitance she felt had turned into an excitement of sorts. It was easy to say that she was even turned on. Petra’s sweet voice, asking Dorothea to kiss her… it flipped a switch inside of Dorothea, and now she really would eat Petra up.

“If a kiss is what Petra-chan wants…” Dorothea said as she moved her hand up to Petra’s lips, to brush her fingers gently over her bottom lip. She could feel Petra exhale against her skin, as if the air had been forced out of her by Dorothea’s gentlest touch. “Then it’s a kiss you’ll receive.”

Dorothea pressed her lips to Petra’s. Quickly, and once. When she pulled away, she was surprised to find that Petra lifted her own arms up to grasp onto the back of Dorothea’s hair. Dorothea smirked. “More?” She asked.

“More,” Petra confirmed, more firm than expected, and what could Dorothea do but grant her princesses’ wish? Dorothea leaned in and pressed her lips to Petra’s again, but instead of a chaste peck, it was a deeper kiss that Petra received. With their mouths firmly against one another’s, Dorothea parted her lips slightly to deepen their kiss. Petra immediately opened her mouth to let Dorothea in.

 _Has she done this before?_ Dorothea wondered privately. _If not, she’s a quicker learner._

The two of them kissed like that for what felt like minutes. Petra’s hands in Dorothea’s hair, their tongues tangled together. Small noises escaped Petra’s mouth, muffled as they passed through to Dorothea’s. When Dorothea finally pulled away, Petra’s face was redder than before, and a light sweat had built up on her cheeks. She smiled at Dorothea, and Dorothea smiled back.

“Dorothea’s kisses… are very… passionate,” she said, as though she needed to catch her breath, and Dorothea giggled and winked down at Petra.

“Such kisses are reserved only for the cutest girls, like yourself,” she said, and then, one of her hands moved to trace down Petra’s side. It found the curve of her hip and the dip there, and stroked. “I have something to confess. I’ve gotten really excited, Petra-chan, and I was wondering if you wanted to do more than kiss?”

Petra blinked her eyes. “More than kiss?”

Dorothea nodded, and her brunette, braided hair swayed near her cheeks. “Mmhm, more than kiss. Like, for example…” Dorothea’s hands went back up Petra’s side, to one of her breasts. She let her hand linger there for a moment before she squeezed, and Petra gasped and let her head fall back against the pillows that were on Dorothea’s bed. “Something like this?”

Petra’s eyes were aimed at the ceiling above them, but then they found Dorothea’s, and she nodded her wants. Her own purple hair rubbed against the pillows underneath her. 

“Dorothea… yes, please, I would be liking more of… this.”

Petra removed her hand from the back of Dorothea’s head and instead put her hand over where Dorothea’s hand was squeezing at one of her breasts. She smiled confidently, and Dorothea smiled back, albeit a little more mischievously than Petra’s own pure smile. 

“Then, I’m gonna spoil you sooo much,” Dorothea practically cooed down at Petra. “First though, I want to play a little game, Petra-chan.”

“A game? At such a time as this?” Petra questioned, almost disappointed that Dorothea was bringing up the subject of games rather than touching her where she wanted to be touched.

“It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Dorothea laughed lightly and sat back, taking her body from Petra’s. There was a lingering warmth where she’d been pressed down against the other, and Dorothea reveled in that feel even as she sunk onto her knees. She licked her lips briefly as she looked at Petra, sprawled out in front of her, vulnerable and looking so delicate even though she was such a strong girl on the battlefield… it was driving Dorothea crazy.

Petra lifted herself onto her elbows and looked curiously at Dorothea. “Then, what is this game you are wishing to play?” She asked her.

Dorothea’s eyes narrowed to slits. “I want you to take your panties off, spread your legs, and touch yourself for me,” she said forwardly. “I want you to let me watch you.”

Petra’s glossy eyes went wide at Dorothea’s words. Perhaps she hadn’t been expecting Dorothea to be so vulgar, or for Dorothea to be so forward. Either way, it wasn’t as if Petra disliked the idea, though she did look a bit shy, because she then said, “I… want to be playing this game with Dorothea, too… then, I’ll take them off.”

Petra immediately reached underneath her skirt to remove her panties. Dorothea suddenly felt that her own uniform was very hot and tight on her body, but she continued to watch silently and in content as Petra removed her underwear. She lifted her bottom up and off of the bed, and Dorothea caught a peek of Petra’s panties in the process.

“They’re adorable,” said Dorothea, “Oh, and they’re purple, just like your hair!”

“Yes… it was an accidental case of matching,” Petra said as she removed them. “What am I to be doing with them?” Petra asked once she had them in her hands. Dorothea figured that they must have been warm, maybe a little damp… such thoughts really made her seem like a lecher, didn’t they?

“Just toss them on the floor, it’s fine,” Dorothea told her, and Petra did as she was told and discarded them on Dorothea’s floor. They crumpled to the ground, but Dorothea paid it no mind, too focused on the adorable girl in front of her… the adorable girl whose knees were pressed together, like she didn’t want to open her legs.

The view was incredible. Dorothea could practically salivate, even if Petra wasn’t spread open for her. Dorothea could see a peek of Petra’s pussy, her lower lips plump and pressed together. They looked soft and clean, and there was a slight sheen of wetness on them. There was a brief moment of regret inside of Dorothea, a regret that she wouldn’t immediately be able to lavish that sweet pussy with her tongue, but she chased those thoughts away with the reasoning that this would be very fun too.

“Dorothea, I am embarrassed,” Petra said cutely, and Dorothea shook her head.

“Don’t be embarrassed. You’re absolutely adorable,” Dorothea assured her genuinely. “It looks so pretty… I love the view from here, Petra-chan. Will you spread your legs open so I can get a better look? Oh, and flip your skirt up too, pretty please?” Dorothea added sweetly.

A second passed before Petra wiggled her hips a little and then lifted her skirt up. Dorothea caught a glimpse of the purple wisps of hair above Petra’s petals, and then was distracted when Petra obediently spread her thighs wide open. Dorothea felt a thrum in both her lower stomach and between her legs at the delicious sight before her. She could tell that Petra was definitely wet like this. It showed on her inner-thighs, and between her lips. 

“Is this good, Dorothea?”

Dorothea nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly, and said in a chipper voice, “That’s perfect! That’s perfect, Petra-chan… oh, you’re so cute,” Dorothea nearly sighed as she looked between Petra’s legs for a few more moments. “I could look at you forever. But! We have more important things to get to. Or rather, you do… so then, Petra-chan… do you want to touch yourself for me?”

“ _Do you_ want to touch yourself for me?” Dorothea says. Not, ' _will you_ touch yourself for me?'

“I have never done this before,” Petra said, and Dorothea got her answered from earlier, that Petra was mostly inexperienced. Though, Dorothea did wonder…

“You’ve never touched yourself?” Dorothea asked, a surprised trill in her voice. 

“No, no… I… have,” Petra said. “Never in front of anyone else, though.”

 _Oh, good,_ Dorothea thought to herself. _I would have felt a liiiittle bad in that case._

“That’s okay,” Dorothea told her. “Just do what you do when you’re alone. I’ll guide you through it, too, so just listen to my voice…” Dorothea’s voice that was meant to guide Petra did trail off for a moment as Dorothea processed her arousal and the situation at hand, but she quickly snapped back to reality. “Go ahead and reach between your legs and touch yourself a little.”

Petra lifted her hand and put it between her legs. With two fingers, she began to rub up and down her folds. Dorothea watched with a heated gaze as Petra began to pleasure herself. It was a slow sort of affair, a nervous one, but Dorothea ate it all up the same. She gazed intently between Petra’s tanned thighs as her fingers teased at her lower lips, gliding through them and collecting wetness on the tips of her fingers.

“Dorothea…” Petra squeaked as she touched herself, and Dorothea’s heart and face were set ablaze just by her name uttered on Petra’s lips. She leaned forward a little instinctively, and Petra bit her lip as she moved her fingers up and down and in circles between her folds. “Dorothea, it feels… very good.”

“Good,” Dorothea said. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Petra-chan.” Dorothea paused before she tacked on, “And rub your adorable clit for me, too.”

Petra did as she was told. The fingers that worked on her pussy slid up her slick folds right up to her clit, where it was pebbled and peaked out of its hood. Immediately, Petra pinched her clit between her thumb and her forefinger, and it made Dorothea all too aware of how Petra liked her clit to be treated. She made a note in her head as she watched Petra then begin to rub over her clit instead. Her legs widened further on their own, and Dorothea could only watch as the girl in front of her began to squirm and twist her body around on the sheets.

“Dorothea,” Petra breathed again.

“It’s okay, Petra-chan, just tell me what you want me to do to you, and I’ll do it if you ask nice enough.”

With her face scrunched up in pleasure, Petra nodded her head. “I am feeling… very hot in my clothes,” Petra said. “I want Dorothea to remove them from my body.”

“Well, I can definitely do that for you,” Dorothea purred at her, and then reached out to touch one of Petra’s bare legs. Petra’s body jerked in surprise, and she even moaned. Dorothea bit her lip as Petra’s hand moved quicker against her clit before her fingers ducked back down to swipe through her folds. “I’ll get all of these stuffy clothes off of you once we’re done here. Does that sound good? I’ll nibble on those cute breasts of yours and suck marks into your beautiful skin.”

Petra whined and tilted her head back, and Dorothea took that as a sign that Petra liked that idea very much. Her body looked tense, and Dorothea could see the strong muscle of Petra’s thighs flex underneath her skin. It was clear that she was feeling a lot of pleasure from both her own ministrations and Dorothea’s words.

“Yes, I would be liking that very much,” moaned Petra. “Oh, Dorothea, I am wanting you to put your fingers on me so badly.”

Dorothea cocked her head knowingly and slid her hand further up Petra’s hot skin. “But my fingers are on you, Petra-chan. They’re touching you right now.”

Petra shook her head as Dorothea’s nimble fingers danced up her leg while she spoke. Her eyes were closed tight as if she were deep in fantasy, and then she exhaled heavily, having to catch her breath. “Not on me. Inside of me,” Petra clarified, much to Dorothea’s pleasure. “Yes, I am wanting Dorothea inside of me… with your fingers.”

Dorothea crooned happily. She clutched gently onto Petra’s leg and scooted forward a little more so that she could get a better look at Petra. She was cute as ever. Dorothea couldn’t wait to make Petra’s fantasies a reality, to dive between Petra’s legs and just thrust her fingers inside of her…

“I can make that happen,” Dorothea told her. “I’ll fuck you nicely with my fingers, until you can’t even see straight anymore.”

Petra’s hips started to lift off of the bed in response, which made it hard for Dorothea to keep her grip on her. She relinquished the hand that was on Petra’s leg and instead watched as the hand Petra had between her strong thighs began to go into a frenzy. Quickly did she rub herself, through her folds and then up to her clit and then over and over again.

“Dorothea! I am… soon…”

Dorothea’s eyelids drooped. “Go ahead, Petra-chan, go ahead and cum,” Dorothea permitted, and within moments, Petra cried out loud enough that Edelgard and Bernadetta, wherever they were, could likely hear from Dorothea’s dorm. It was a different sound from Petra’s warrior’s cry, extremely sweet and enough to make Dorothea extremely wet in her own undergarments. Dorothea only watched as Petra trembled in front of her in the throes of her orgasm, rubbing her clit furiously as she came. This continued on for about a minute until the tension in Petra’s body defused and she went limp on Dorothea’s bed.

Once Petra had settled down and her eyes had opened up again, Dorothea began to rub her leg again, soothingly this time.

“That was… incredible,” panted Petra. “Dorothea, I was never knowing just how good such things could feel.”

Dorothea’s lips turned into a cat-like grin at those words. She leaned her body fully over Petra’s, and Petra’s hazy eyes followed Dorothea’s own. They shared a kiss, one that Dorothea instigated, and when Dorothea pulled away, she motioned to remove her top to free her breasts. Petra watched Dorothea hungrily this time around.

“It’s about to get a whole lot better, Petra-chan. Now I’m starting to be glad that Edie and Bernie didn’t show up to ladies’ night…”


End file.
